Control
by SGleek813
Summary: Smutty/Fluffy oneshot. Nicholas Gold always has to have control. But his girlfriend, Belle French, wants to change that. Rated M.


_So this is my first attempt at straight smut. It isn't the best, but like I said, first attempt. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

The first thing Nicholas Gold knew when he woke up was that he definitely was not alone. No, he could sense that someone else was in the room and if he were a betting man, he knew exactly who he'd place money on. The next thing he knew was that he had limited movement. He tried to stretch, but that was when he realized that his wrists were bound to the headboard above him. But where most people would freak out at this moment, he stayed calm. You may even say he had been in this same situation before, even though he really hadn't. The last thing that Nicholas Gold knew was that, aside from the thin sheet covering the lower half of his body, he was completely naked. He knew what was about to happen. It was something they had talked about for a while now, but just never got around to trying. But apparently, his lover had decided that it was time to test this scenario out.

He cleared his throat before speaking up. "I know you know I'm awake. So why don't you stop with the games and get in here, Ms. French."

Nicholas waited, and waited. And just before he was about to call for his lover again, he heard her heels clacking against the wooden floor of the bedroom, getting closer and closer to him. The heels stopped, right next to the bed. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils. He grinned widely and opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the room for a moment. He could make out her figure, hovering over him and he forgot for a moment that his wrists were bound. So when he tried to reach for her, he hissed in pain as his hands jerked back into place. He heard a small chuckle and glared at Belle, who could still make out his face in the darkness.

"A little eager tonight, are we?" Belle asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She lightly trailed her fingertip up his leg at a teasingly slow pace, enjoying the affect she had on Nicholas.

From the moment he felt just the slightest touch from her, he could feel his heart rate beginning to accelerate. Just the smallest touch from his young lover made him quiver, it made him want her even more than he already did, which he thought was an impossible feat.

He heard Belle's light chuckle again and he felt the bed shift. The next thing he knew, his beautiful Belle was hovering over him, her legs on either side of his waist. "Someone is a little eager tonight," she joked, leaning down to give Nick a peck on the lips. However, her definition of a 'peck' was just more of a reason to tease him. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and lightly sucked on it before carefully biting down, causing Nick to pull at his restraints once more. It was a beautiful sight, really. Seeing her love want so much to touch her and take control of her. It almost made her want to untie him and let him take her in every single way he wanted. But this was her time. They had talked about this for weeks now, and finally she found the perfect opportunity to exercise control over her lover.

She grinned seductively as she slowly lowered her mouth to his lips once more, capturing them in a soft, but passionate kiss that only made him want her more. She ran her tongue over his lips, silently asking for permission to enter his mouth, which he gladly gave. A soft moan was elicited from her and a rush of blood shot right down between Nick's legs. Belle giggled as her lips left his. Before he could say a word, a gasp was evoked as her lips found the rather sensitive spot on his neck. She dragged her teeth across his neck, sucking lightly on the soft skin. Her tongue darted out, licking around his neck, moving from one side to the other before trailing downward to his chest.

He didn't know why, but at the moment he felt self-conscious, open, bare, and it wasn't a feeling he was used to. Before he knew it, the feeling of Belle's lips on him stopped.

"What's wrong," she asked worriedly. "Did I do something you didn't like or-"

Nick shook his head, stopping her mid-sentence. "No, my love. You did nothing wrong. It's me. It's this...I have never been in this position before. Giving up control is not something I am used to."

"Are you saying you don't want to do this? I mean, do you not trust me, Nick? We can stop, anytime you want, just let me know. I don't want you to feel-" she was stopped once more, only this time it was by Nick's lips on hers. Another moan escaped her lips and her hands found their way into Nick's hair.

Once more, the kiss was broken, but this time it was by Nick. "I trust you, and only you, with my life Belle. That includes all aspects of it, including sexual. I simply said it is not something I am used to, relinquishing control. But there is only one person I feel safe doing so around, and that is you, and only you."

Belle grinned sheepishly. "You know exactly what to say to turn a girl on, don't you?"

Nick chuckled while Belle dipped her head down and kissed his lips once more before continuing her journey downward. She peppered kisses over his flat chest and he hissed when her tongue glided over one of his nipples. He could feel the smirk on her lips as his need for her grew more and more obvious. She lowered her hips, softly grinding on his growing erection and a gasp was elicited as he felt more and more blood pulsing into his more-than-average sized cock. He could feel her wetness through her lace panties, making him want nothing more than to rip through the silk scarves that kept his hands bound just to tear those panties off of her hips and drown himself in the taste and scent of her arousal.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but to thrust his hips upward in an attempt to create more friction. Belle wasn't having that. Before he knew it, the warmth and wetness had disappeared and Belle was traveling further south down his body. The sheet that had once been covering him was now thrown somewhere across the bedroom, far out of the way. He almost lost it when he felt Belle's nails dig into his thighs and spread his legs wider, giving her ample space to move around.

"Hey," she whispered. "I love you."

Nicholas smiled, "I love you too, Belle. With all of my heart."

"Good, now relax. Just let me do all the work and you stay there and look cute and sexy at the same time like you always do." Before Nick could get another word out, Belle's hand was wrapped around the base of his cock and her mouth covered the tip of it. Nick's body started to twitch while he pulled at the restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch her, but she wasn't having it. She chuckled lightly at his failed attempt to free himself, and the vibrations from her mouth only made him shake more. Slowly, she took more of him in her mouth until she had almost his whole shaft in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, swallowing almost his whole cock each time.

"Belle," he whimpered, warning her that he wasn't going to last too long if she kept up with what she was doing. Taking that as a hint, Belle stopped her movements and released his rock hard cock from her mouth. She stood up and took off what little bit of clothing she had on before climbing back on the bed and up Nicholas's body.

"I want to taste you," Nick groaned, still pulling at his restraints. He wouldn't let her know it, but having her be in control was turning out to be one of his new favorite things. "Please, just let me Belle," he begged.

She chuckled evilly, debating on whether to let him have what he wanted or to continue teasing him. "Hmm, I don't know Nicholas. Do you really think I should let you?" She slowly ground herself onto his dick, allowing him to feel just how wet she actually was.

"Oh fuck, please Belle, I need to taste you," he pleaded with her, and at that moment, Belle knew her new favorite thing about Nick was hearing him beg and plead with her. The pure arousal and need in his voice could have sent her over the edge. She reached down between her legs and stroked at her center, gathering wetness on her fingers. She was drenched, to say the least. Seeing her lover like this, at her mercy, was one of the sexiest scenes she ever had the pleasure of seeing. She took her arousal-coated fingers and lifted them up to his lips. His tongue darted out instantly, pulling them into his mouth, moaning at her heavenly taste on his tongue. Belle moaned as another burst of arousal at the sight and feel of him sucking on his fingers traveled down to her core and she ground her pussy onto his cock once more, needing to relieve some of the tension.

"Please Belle, I need to be inside you," Nicholas whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards to feel her against him. Belle obliged and positioned his cock at her entrance. She slowly sank down onto him, and let out a scream as she was finally filled up with his cock. She slowly, teasingly lifted up, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as she could, but before she could enjoy the scene before her, Nick had thrust his hips upwards, pushing himself completely inside of her once more. "Don't you dare try and fucking stop again," he growled.

Belle smirked and lifted up, even higher this time, to where he was completely out of her. "Let me make one thing very clear to you, Nicholas. Right now, it isn't you that makes the rules, it's me. Do you understand?" Nick nodded. "It is dark and I can't see you, so I will repeat, do you understand me, Nicholas? Because if you don't, I can gladly just leave you here."

Nick growled once more. "Yes, I fucking understand you!" Belle smiled and lowered herself onto his cock again.

"Ungh, that's a good boy," she moaned. Slowly, she lifted up, only to slam herself back down on his hard cock once more. She kept up the steady, slow rhythm until Nick couldn't take it anymore. Every time she would come down on his cock, he would thrust his hips upwards, sending her into a frenzy of moans, curse words, and whimpers. The pace quickened and Nick could feel himself getting close.

Belle bounced up and down on his dick, her walls tightening with each thrust. She knew she wasn't going to last long. He fucked her at an angle that hit a spot inside of her that she'd never felt before. "Nick, fuck, I'm close!" she moaned, barely able to breathe, let alone get a full sentence out. He could feel himself nearing the edge and with one final thrust, he came inside of her, filling her up. He kept up his thrusts, and it didn't take long before Belle was screaming and scratching and clawing at his chest as a gush of fluid rushed out of her.

As they both slowly rode out their orgasms, Belle decided Nick had had enough torture and she undid the restraints. His arms fell limp at his sides, but he used the little strength he had to wrap them around Belle. She smiled softly and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her head softly as he ran his fingers through her soft, silk-like hair.

"And I love you," she whispered back. "And thank you, for all of this."

Nick looked confused. "Why do you feel the need to thank me, my love? I would do anything to keep you happy, anything at all."

"For doing what you did there. For showing me that you're okay without control every once in a while. You don't always have to be in charge in every situation. Sometimes its best to let others help you when you need it. It's okay to trust people, Nick."

"Belle, I trust you with my life. And you have shown me that it's okay to be weak sometime. But as long as I have you, I know I can be weak. I know that I can be weak because I have you there to be my strength in those times, and for you to be able to show me that, it is something I have dreamed of finding for years." Nick smiled and kissed Belle softly. "I love you with my whole heart, Belle."

"And I, you, Nick. I love you too."


End file.
